


To Be the Very Best

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon obsession, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Go hits Beacon Hills. Hits it hard.</p><p>For Day 5 of Steter Week - Contemporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be the Very Best

Stiles got it the day it came out. He’d been geared up for it since the very first hint of it and he was not missing a moment. Beacon Hills wasn’t a big town, and Stiles had scoped out all the Pokéstops and gyms by the end of the first day. The Sheriff’s station was a gym and Stiles thought that was the greatest thing in the world.

He knew it would take a while for it to catch on at school, if at all.

It took less time than he thought.

Half a week after it had been released Stiles witnessed people staring at their phones, discussing the game and, most hilariously of all, arguing about the best team.

Lydia had joined Team Mystic, and just about shattered any chance there had been of her and Erica becoming proper friends. The whole school was pretty much split in two, siding with Lydia or Erica, Mystic or Valor. It left Allison in an awkward spot, since she’d chosen Valor.

As usual Stiles mostly fell to the wayside. Even at the pack meetings they seemed to forget he played too. The couple times he’d been asked he just shrugged and said he wasn’t going to pick between his two favourite girls. Lydia rolled her eyes, Erica couldn’t seem to decide between cooing and demanding a proper answer.

Pack events were an interesting affair. Stiles avoided getting involved by seating himself in Peter’s lap for the duration. He then got absorbed into Peter’s bubble of invisibility. The pack just really didn’t want to acknowledge them and risk being on the end of Stiles’ temper. Scott had been in the doghouse for a month after they announced their relationship and he reacted poorly.

Peter, for his part, spent the whole time grinning into Stiles neck and radiating a smug air of ‘I know something you don’t know’, or distracting Stiles from the game entirely.

Stiles had almost been put in the dog house when he’d accidentally woken the werewolf at four in the morning because there’d been an Aerodactyl nearby. Fortunately by the time he got back Peter was more worried about making sure he hadn’t hurt himself running around in the dark. Peter wasn’t as big into it as Stiles, but he was still a member of all Stiles’ gyms.

Which were all the gyms in town.

The ones he hadn’t claimed early on he quickly took over.

He honestly didn’t think that much about it after a while, it became automatic. Wake up, check no one had been attacked, check Pokémon GO, and move on with the day. He didn’t want to get involved with the team arguments, honestly he just wanted to enjoy the game.

He just liked Pokémon. Which was why he was so surprised to find out there was a vendetta against him.

* * *

“I swear to God!” one of the guys said angrily as they were changing for lacrosse practise, “If I ever find out who Romulus is I’m gonna freaking kill him.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Danny said with a sigh. He, like Stiles, had opted out of choosing a side in the Lydia-Erica fight, and no one was going to try hacking his phone to find out what team he was on.

“No I’m not,” the guy huffed, “He’s at the head of every gym in town, with DeepV and JungleRumble.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” another guy commented, “I can’t believe Team Instinct is controlling every gym in town.”

“I can’t believe you guys are getting so worked up about it.” Jackson commented. “There are more important things than some game.”

“You’re just grumpy because you still haven’t gotten a Gyarados,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. “Everyone knows you play Jackson. Everyone is playing.”

“No one’s got a Gyarados.” Jackson said with a huff.

“I do.” Danny and Stiles said at the same time.

“You’ve got a Gyarados?” Scott demanded. “Why haven’t you tried taking the gyms?”

“Just because I have a Gyarados doesn’t mean it’s strong enough to beat the gyms,” Stiles said absently.

“Besides, the deputies are constantly fighting for their gym, the hospitals been complaining about loiterers, and Jungle is a mess with everyone trying to beat that Nidoking.” Danny added helpfully. Stiles nodded his agreement, they had actually been taken a couple times, but he’d reclaimed them fairly quickly.

“I can’t even get past the Venonat at the hospital,” Scott said. Stiles just snorted a laugh and shook his head fondly.

“I still can’t believe you went team Valor just because of Allison,” he commented, “You don’t really suit it. Anyway, the team rivalries seem kind of melodramatic to me.”

“That’s just because you’re too weak to compete, Stilinski,” Jackson said with a scoff. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Peter, take me to Jungle.” Stiles demanded, rolling over on the couch.

“Are we going to dance or so you can play Pokémon?” Peter asked without looking up from his book.

“Can’t we do both? C’mon, we’ll make sure no one’s taken the gym, then we can dance for a while and you can get all possessive and we can do it in my bed. Dad’s got the swing shift.”

“Well, I do love the opportunity to claim you in your own room,” Peter said with a smirk. Stiles grinned and leant forward for a kiss, before pulling back and running off to change.

* * *

“I knew it!” Stiles exclaimed, eyes on his phone. Peter huffed a slight laugh, going off to buy a couple of drinks. He’d just let Stiles fight through the gym, they’d reclaim it and then they could properly enjoy the night.

Peter had to admit, as much as he’d originally gotten the game just to help Stiles, he’d grown quite fond of it. Aside from the gameplay he enjoyed the annoyance it caused in the less interesting teens he was surrounded by. Also, Stiles could get rather vicious and bloodthirsty about it, not quite as good as the real thing, but still fairly attractive.

Plus he always got pumped up after they reclaimed a gym, and it made for some good nights.

“Get your phone out Peter, I’m almost done.” Stiles commanded, not lifting his eyes. Peter did as commanded, ready to claim the gym as soon as Stiles finished. They’d done it a few times now, he knew how it worked.

“Now come dance with me.” Peter commanded as he put his phone away. Stiles grinned back as he pocketed his phone and followed him out to the dance floor. They both enjoyed a good dance, especially since Peter had convinced Stiles into some more flattering clothes.

The game fell to the wayside as they danced and Peter ensured Stiles was thoroughly distracted. About half way through the night someone shouted in anger and a small group gather, ranting and groaning about Instinct retaking the gym. Stiles got that smug, self-satisfied smirk Peter loved so much and they headed home shortly after.

* * *

“I cannot believe this!” Lydia announced as she entered the loft. Stiles hummed absently in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off the book. He’d originally been sitting on his own reading, but at some point Peter had come over, lifted him up, settled into the chair and settled Stiles back down onto his lap. Peter was clingy and possessive as Hell, he was lucky Stiles was into it, really.

Plus it made it harder for the other wolves to smell when they’d been having sex.

“I had one of the gyms,” Lydia said with a huff, “I had Jungle. Now there’s a freaking Jigglypuff heading it.”

“Well, at least you know that whoever it is was at Jungle last night,” Allison offered in a commiserating tone.

“That hardly narrows it down,” Lydia said with a scowl, “What I want to know is how they always manage to reclaim it within three hours.”

“It does seem unlikely,” Isaac agreed, eyes on his own phone.

“…Oh no.”

“I, unfortunately, agree,” Erica said with a similar scowl, “And where are they getting such strong Pokémon?”

“Oh _no_.”

“Exactly!”

“Oh no!” Stiles repeated in a raised, snappish voice, scowling at the pack. “Does anyone care that we fight the supernatural in our spare time? If not feel free to go back to your discussion and Peter and I will read about our imminent doom on our own.”

“Oh thank God,” Derek sighed, standing and walking over to them, “What’s happening?”

Derek was not enjoying the Pokémon craze much, not because he had a problem with it, he just wished they’d talk about something else every once and a while. The least they could do was put some fraction of that effort into training.

“Well those runes we found the other day look like some kind of warning,” Stiles explained, pointing at the image he’d found. “It was traditionally used for when someone believed they were dispensing justice, but over time it became more versatile. It’s essentially like saying ‘I’m in the right, don’t get in my way’.”

“So there might be another revenge spree,” Lydia summarised with a roll of her eyes, “Because those always end well.”

“I feel as though I’m being made a target of derision.” Peter commented as he looked down at the book. “The modern uses include announcements of vengeance, warning, dissatisfaction, and ownership. My guess would actually be on the last, as they’re new to town.”

“That would make sense,” Stiles agreed, pulling out his phone to look at the photo he’d taken, “The question is, what is he claiming ownership of… Oh my God.”

“Stiles?” Scott asked curiously, “What is it?”

“Ok!” Stiles snapped. “I am happy being a nerd and I think Pokémon GO is amazing, but this is going much too far. I’m not dealing with this, it’s too ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous?” Boyd asked with a frown. Peter easily caught Stiles’ phone as the teen tossed it and stormed off. He smirked at the image, biting back laughter. He couldn’t lose face in front of the pack.

“I appears, our latest concern is as concerned with Pokémon as all of you,” he informed them amusedly, pointing at the additional carving they’d missed before. It looked distinctly like a Dragonite.

“Peter!” Stiles shouted, before storming back into the room, now with his jacket and a serious look on his face, “Give me my phone. Fuck this guy if he thinks he can come into this town with vague threats to catch Pokémon.”

“That entire sentence was a mess.” Derek said, sitting in the chair Peter vacated. “I’m going to let you two handle this.”

“We’re not going?” Isaac said, collapsing back onto the couch, “Great. I love false alarms.”

“I hate everything.” Derek grumbled.

* * *

“I can’t believe that asshole threw my phone in the lake.” Stiles grumbled as he stripped off his wet clothes.

“I can’t believe you dived in after it fully clothed,” Peter replied, offering the teen a towel, “And then made me carry you home.”

“Well I wasn’t just going to let it sink,” Stiles said with a huff, towelling his hair, “Besides, I caught a Blastoise.”

“Stiles.” Peter said in a scolding tone, folding his arms. Stiles looked up at him from under the towel.

“Aw c’mon, it wasn’t that bad,” he said, a smirk forming on his face as he took a step forward, “I could make it up to you.”

“You can’t flirt your way out of everything.”

“I’ll do that thing that made you shift,” Stiles offered with a raised eyebrow. Peter watched him through narrowed eyes.

“Fine,” he eventually conceded, “But you better tell your little friends you won’t be available the rest of the weekend.”

“I’m sure they’ll get the idea,” Stiles said, tossing his phone onto the couch as he headed for Peter’s bed. Pokémon could wait till later.

* * *


End file.
